So this is Normal?
by DarkBlue23
Summary: Nathan and Haley's daughter, Riley, is finding her life to be far from normal. Sequal to Trying to be Normal. Makes more sense if you read the first one. AU Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, and kids.
1. Surprise!

**Summary: Nathan and Haley's daughter, Riley, is discovering that Seventeen is a lot tougher than she thought it would be, and is discovering that things might not be so normal. Sequal to Trying to be Normal (it makes more sence if you read that first).**

**Big Fat Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

"Mom, dad, guess who," I called out loudly, walking into my house. "Hello," I sang, after finding no reply. Well how rude. Usually my parents are home when I arrive back from school, but the silence proved that they had changed their ways, at least for the day.

I headed up to my room, finding nothing better to do then sit lazily on my bed. Wow, I'm coming across as pathetic. How the paparazzi would hate that. I am after all the seventeen year-old daughter of the celebrity power couple Nathan, Mr. NBA, and Haley, Super-Star Singer, Scott. I should be a blond bimbo, who could pass as a model and has just gotten out of a brief stint in rehab for drug use. Instead I am petite tutor with black hair who believes that studying is ten times more fun than a party could ever be. Exciting, huh?

My computer seemed the only option for any form of entertainment. I logged on, deciding to check my email first. Their were ten messages from MusicLuvrJennyBabe, each with a blaring title of **END OF SCHOOL YEAR PARTY**. I deleted all but one, knowing that each would say the same thing. They would probably say the exact thing that Jenny had been talking about for weeks.

_My house, two weeks from Wednesday. If you aren't their I will personally kick your ass Riley, so no trying to get out of it. Oh and you aren't working that night either, Brooke thinks you need some fun also and has banned you from the cafe for the night. Ha, try escaping now! _

_Your favorite friend, _

_Jenny Babe_

I rolled my eyes, and clicked off the mail page. Their had to be a way out of this, and if their was ever a person who could figure things out it would be me. Yes, I, Riley Karen Scott, will get out of this party. I became so preoccupied with plans that I almost missed the breaking news flashing across the screen.

And then I saw it. **New Scott Baby **glared at me from the computer, accompanied by a picture of my parents buying a pregnancy test. This couldn't be happening. We talk about everything, and anyway a baby seems like a stupid thing to hide. For some reason I think I would notice if my mom's waistline steadily increased for nine months until she showed up one day with a new child.

I was getting angry, that much was obvious. Why hadn't they come right to me? Why on earth would they sneak around?

Deciding that it would be best to get more information, or maybe ammo is the proper term, I clicked on the small read more link.

_Last night, Haley and Nathan Scott were caught buying a pregnancy test. Could this mean a new bundle of joy for our favorite couple, adding another member to the family? Just four years ago the two reunited with their daughter Riley, now seventeen, but three apparently isn't enough. Nothing has been confirmed yet, but we are keeping our eyes open and searching for that bump! _

Now I was really angry. Last night! How could they not talk to me! My mind raced over who I could rant to. Jenny would probably ignore the problem and start discussing party plans, something I definitely was not in the mood for, Jay would laugh it off and then ask me to go out with him (which he had steadily been trying since he moved back to Tree Hill), and Keith would... wait that was it! Keith would listen to me, and he had become an expert at working through my problems, what with the close living proximity for about twelve years.

I raced down the stairs and out of the house (only tripping a couple of times), and continued to run. Hmm... Maybe I should join track next year, I'm doing pretty well at this. Not that the trek to Grandma Karen's house was very far. Everything in Tree Hill is relatively close, but all the same I was becoming proud of my self. I had to have reached the side door leading into Keith's room in record time, yet this would need to be forgotten. I had anger to get to.

I pushed open Keith's door not even thinking to knock. Brooke once told me that the door wouldn't know what was coming if someone knocked before entering. "Trust me, that room used to be your Uncle Luke's. Privacy is practically foreign in there," she had laughed.

"Keith you will never believe this I'm so angry right now I mean the news finds out before me...," my gush of words was suddenly caught off by the scene before my eyes. There on the bed were two of my best friends in a way I would rather liked not to see, with certainly less clothes then I would have wished. "Oh Keith... Jenny... Er I'll go now...," I finally made out before running off again.

**There's the first chapter for you! I hope you like it and review!**


	2. Aunts and Gossip

**I would like to thank my one reviewer, it really means alot to me to have feedback. And to answer your question, yes Jay will be involved (very involved), but not until next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review!!**

Chapter 2: Aunts and Gossip

OK, so I'm not exactly in the best shape. All hopes of joining track were quickly dashed as I walked into Karen's Cafe gasping for breath.

There at the counter, with a sketch pad showing off a half drawn dress balanced on her lap, was my Aunt Brooke, just who I was looking for.

"I need to talk," I panted, plopping down on the seat to her side.

"Sure," she answered without looking up from her design. "Wait, have you been running? I didn't know you could do anything athletic," she laughed.

"Brooke this is important," I whined. "Actually it is _two_ very important things," I corrected.

"Go on," she waved a hand, now listening to me. If there was anyone who would pay attention to gossip it would be Brooke.

"Well, have you seen the news lately? Apparently the Scott family is expanding," I huffed.

"Oh, I know. It is so exciting! When your mom called me last night I swear all the neighbors heard my scream. You get to big sister, won't it be fun," Brooke was bouncing in her chair by this point.

"They told you before they talked to me," I frowned.

"Riley, they're probably just waiting till it's finally. They're at the appointment right now, so I'm guessing you were supposed to learn tonight," she tried to cover her tracks.

"And that really worked out," sarcasm rang through my words.

"Stop being mean Rie. It is really tough for your parents, what with reporters following them everywhere. Of course, I'll have to deal with all of this after my big amazing meeting Monday night. Clothes over Bros is going global," she grinned. "Which reminds me, can you babysit for Becca?" she asked.

I nodded. Babysitting for my little cousin Rebecca was always fun, she idolized me. It was always great for a self-esteem boost.

"Alright so this other problem I have," I began, then stopped myself. I should have known not to start up a conversation like this with Queen Blabber-Mouth, but I was already too far in. 'Well, I have these friends who are now in a relationship and-," I was quickly cut off.

"You and Jay are finally together! This great, I have to call Bevin right now," Brooke jumped up and was halfway to the phone.

"Wishful thinking Brooke. It's not me," my comment was met with a huge frown. "So, these friends of mine were pretty close before they started anything, and now I'm worried about the friendship factor. What if they break, I mean it would completely ruin the fantastic four-," I gasped, quickly covering my mouth.

"Jenny and Keith are dating," Brooke's eyes seemed to be bulging out of her head now.

"I never said that! Brooke don't say a word, I don't even now if they are actually dating or just-," I stopped myself again.

"Or just what, Rie?," Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Please don't say anything," I begged, already knowing it was useless. Aunt Brooke and secrets simply do not mix.

"Lucas will not like this, I mean his brother, and I have to tell Peyton and Jake, they won't like what their daughter is up to," Brooke had an evil grin plastered to her face.

I could only see one chance of getting out of this. Guilt. "Aunt Brooke, you know I trust you enough to come open up and tell you all of my deep dark secrets. It would just break my heart if you ruined that," I put on my best puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but you better be one hell of a babysitter," she laughed, but I could tell from her sour look that she was disappointed.

"You know I am," I called over my shoulder, walking out of the cafe.

xxx

"Riley, we're in the kitchen," my dad's loud voice boomed through the house as I walked in.

"Kay," I answered, deciding to take my sweet time. After hanging up my North Face jacket, gingerly taking off my Uggs, and spending a good few minutes twiddling my fingers my dad yelled again.

"Rie, we really need to talk to you."

Casually I strolled into the room, my arms crossed tightly against my chest. My parents were both sitting at the table, fully prepared for an ambush. "Ready to finally tell me your news, or should I go back online to learn more," I glared. My mom looked positively confused, but my dad caught on.

"Riley, we really wanted to tell you before anyone found out but-," my dad began.

"You were to busy calling Brooke," I shouted.

"Honey, she's one of my best friends, and I only told her that I might be pregnant," my mom defended herself.

"Yes, and daughters are nothing next to friends. Blood relations mean nothing these days," I threw my arms in the air and stormed out of the kitchen.

"That went well," I heard my dad faintly from the stairs. "Want me to take this?"

"No, I'm the one who called Brooke, when I should have gone to Riley. I wasn't even thinking that she would get angry," My mom replied. I heard her get up, forcing me to rush to my room. Oh the trouble that eavesdropping causes.

"Riley, can I come in?" my mom asked.

My silence was taken as a yes, allowing my mother to walk in. "I'm sorry that I didn't go to you first, I hope this doesn't make me a bad mother," she sat down down next to me on the bed. "I just wanted to know for sure before doing anything."

"And...," I pushed. Alright so I can't stay mad at my mom. I guess I'm just bad at being a teenager.

"I'm two months in," she patted her still flat belly.

A smile began to spread across my face as I turned to my mom. "Big sister Riley, I think it fits."

She smiled as well. "You aren't mad," she asked.

"No," I huffed. "You have been forgiven by the great and almighty Riley," I laughed.

"How lucky! Now will you join us for dinner? We have your favorite, Mac & Cheese."

I followed her out of the room, feeling a bit better. Only a bit though. I still had to deal with school tomorrow.


	3. Mr Ego, the Slave

**Chapter 3: Mr. Ego, the Slave**

"Hey Beautiful,"Jay whispered in my ear.

"Why hello Mr. Ego," I replied, going back to my task of grabbing my history textbook.

"So I was thinking-"

"No, I am not going out with you," I answered before he had a to ask me.

"But-" chance

"No way," I shook my head violently, and continued walking to class.

"Riley, you know you can't resist my charm," he smirked.

"Watch me," I walked into my history class leaving a pouting Jay behind.

Ugh... I shouldn't have walked in so fast. This was the class I had been dreading all day and I ran in eagerly. It's not like I usually dread going to history class, actually it's one of my favorites. Today though, history class meant sitting next to Keith, who I had been happily avoiding. It had been pretty easy to stay as far away from him as possible, but in a class that we sit next to each other, well I was doomed. I mean what kind of conversation could we have? _Hey Keith, I hope you stayed protected! Well Keith, is Jenny any good? _I just couldn't see my self saying any of that. At least I don't have any classes with Jenny, one of the good things about a grade of separation.

I sat down making a point not to say anything to Keith, even though he was in the seat next to mine. I was doing a pretty good job of completely avoiding the subject, that was until halfway through the class when a wrinkled sheet of note paper came sliding over my intricate notes.

_So what, you're not talking to me now? _I found scribbled in Keith's messy script.

_I'm trying to pay attention to class_, I wrote back angrily. Alright so I had been ignoring his calls... and emails... and texts, but that didn't mean I wasn't talking to him, right?

_You're always paying attention to class, a few minutes missed won't hurt you_, he pushed the sheet back to my desk.

I huffed and ignored the piece of paper. After all my own notes were much too important to put aside, and I really was trying to pay attention to our lecture on how the social classes were molded by slavery.

Keith took this as an invitation to write more. Doesn't anyone know when I want to be left alone?

_Did you tell Brooke?_

Uh oh, she blabbed. Trying to play cool I wrote back, _What would make you think that?_

_Brooke, Luke, and Becca were over for dinner last night. I couldn't help but notice her hints. She mentioned Jenny every few minutes, once even asking me if I thought she was limber._ My eyes were wide now. I should have known better than to say anything near Brooke.

_She is always convinced that you two are dating, just like she thinks that I'm going out with Jay. That is what's going on, right? It is dating, not friends with benefits or something..._

_Friends with Benefits? You've been spending way too much time with Brooke. No, it's not that. We're dating. _

_Well good for you_, I was sure that the sarcasm was evident, even though it was just on paper.

The bell rang with a loud _bring!_ Phew, saved by the bell. I was able to speed out of class, leaving Keith behind. It seemed that luck was on my side. All I had to do know was make it home.

"Alright hot stuff, I'll give you another chance to accept my offer. Will you go-"

Goodbye luck! There was Jay, waiting for me outside of class. "Jay, when will you get it through your abnormally small brain that I am not going out with you," I sighed.

"Never! I am a hundred percent sure that you will eventually give in," he smirked, then realizing that I had already walked away, raced to catch up with me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine, ninety-nine point nine percent sure that you will give in. It is practically a known scientific fact that all girls will fall head over heels when faced with someone as wonderful as I am," he continued.

"Great, go get someone else," I patted his back with fake encouragement.

"You know that really hurts," he put on his best pouting face. I couldn't help but laugh, it was pretty cute.

"Finally, I've broken through!" he cheered.

"In your dreams," I snorted. Wow, I thought I had stopped that bad habit.

"How about I drive you home," he ignored my last comment.

"Well, that would be lovely, except for that one tiny little fact that is my life saver."

"You mean that I don't have a car? Easily solved. You have a car," he answered smugly.

"Let me get this right. You want to drive me home in my own car. And how will you be getting home?" I asked, trying not to snort again.

"I'll walk. No pain no gain," he replied.

By this point we were already at my car. Alright, so he had amused me. I tossed Jay the keys.

He caught them easily, barely even moving his perfectly toned arms. I guess that is the advantage of playing basketball, or really any sports. Not that I would have a chance to learn that first hand.

"Knew you'd give in," he sang.

"This isn't giving in. I see it more as using as my slave," I joked, sliding into the passenger.

"Slave, huh? I think I'll take that as a promotion," he turned on the car.

"Promotion," I laughed.

"Well yeah. Before I was just that really hot guy you ignored even though we've been friends since birth," he answered.

"I still don't see how slave is a promotion," I shook my head.

"Now I'm working on the inside," he pointed out. "I'll be the really hot slave who you've been friends with since birth," he continued.

"Alright, I see your point, sort of," I began laughing again.

"So, as a slave, what do I have to do? Drive you home, carry your books," he smiled. "Cause this is sounding an awful lot like being a boyfriend."

"As funny as it is to here you call being a boyfriend a slave, I think I'm going to stop you. Your slave duties can end with driving me home today," I said much to Jay's disappointment.

"You know you're ruining all my fun," he sighed.

I clapped, with an evil grin plastered to my face, in response.

"Oh, I see how this works. You want me to be annoyed. Well, I will not give you the satisfaction. I am fine and happy," he pulled in front of my house.

"Good for you," I pushed the door open and grabbed my backpack. Maybe this was becoming my motto?

"Jay, think you can take me in a quick game of hoops," my dad called from the driveway.

"You sure you feel like losing Mr. Scott?" Jay asked in his usual cocky matter.

"Oh no, I'm going to teach you how this game is really played," my dad threw the ball to Jay.

Saved again. I scrambled into the house, escaping the ever annoying Jay.

"Hey sweetie. How was school," my mom asked.

"Oh, it was just the usual insanity," I answered.

"Is something wrong?" she sounded very concerned.

"No, nothing I can't handle," I pushed her fear aside. "I just have a bunch of homework I should get started on. The teachers are trying to load us with all the work they can before Summer."

"OK. Just remember that you have to babysit Rebecca tonight, I promised Brooke I'd remind you," she told me.

"Yep," I hopped up the stairs to my room.

Trying to do my homework proved difficult. From my desk I had the perfect view of the driveway, allowing be stare down at Jay and my dad. I just couldn't stop looking at them, or to be more specific looking at Jay. My eyes widened in horror. I was looking at Jay, staring at is perfectly muscular body, his cute slightly curly brown hair. No, I had to stop! I pulled down the window drapes and continued my homework.

**I hope you readers enjoyed this. Please review, I'd love feedback, especially on feelings about the Jay/Riley relationship.**


	4. Two for One Babysitting

**Sorry for the wait! But hey, it's up know, thanks to those inspiring Brucas scenes tonight. Oh, and I guess I should add to my big fat disclaimer that I own none of Harry Potter, theres some book talk. I couldn't help myself! Well, on to the story...**

**Chapter 4: Two for One Babysitting**

Slam! The large read door of my aunt and uncle's house whacked me right in the head.

"Oh, Riley I didn't see you there," Brooke squealed. "I heard your car and I'm in a rush. I got the time of the meeting wrong and I should have been there twelve minutes ago," her words were scrambled.

I almost laughed out loud. Typical Brooke, she forgot all about saying sorry.

"Don't worry Brooke. Is Becca upstairs?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, but I have to warn you. She has a new obsession," Brooke sighed, walking to her car.

"Really? I was having fun with Scooby-Doo," I said a little disappointed.

"Well, I hope you have very _magical_ time," Brooke laughed as she drove out.

I walked into the large house slowly, still a little dizzy from the hit. There were all of the familiars waiting in front of me. The pristine white kitchen (which I wasn't sure if Brooke had ever walked into), the comfy living room, and the beautiful stairs with... wait a second, what was that. I blinked a number of times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope it was real.

"Jay, what are you doing here," I groaned at the tall figure, who was currently supporting Rebecca on a broom.

"He's not here silly, I'm flying a broom all by myself," she beamed.

"Yeah, I'm not here, but if I was it would be because I'm babysitting Becca," he nodded, 'flying' Becca down the stairs.

"_I'm_babysitting Rebecca," I clarified.

"No Riley, _we're_babysitting Rebecca," he said very slowly.

"Do you really think that Becca needs two babysitters?" I asked, or maybe a better term for it would be sneered.

"Actually, I think we might need more," he placed Becca gently on her feet. "I mean three people playing all the parts in Harry Potter," he shook his head, "sounds pretty tough. But, if Brooke thinks we're up to it..."

"I'm Harry," Rebecca told me.

"And I've been Hermione," Jay finished.

"Well, I think we have some gender problems," I laughed, forgetting that I'm supposed to be angry.

"No way, Becca is totally a hero. Am I right," he looked down at Becca, who was practically eating out of the palm of his hand.

"And you are finally willing to admit something," I raised my eyebrows.

"No," he frowned. "I'm Hermione because I have curly hair."

"Becca," I began sweetly, "don't you think it would be better if I was Hermione?"

"Well...," she looked slightly hesitant.

"What exactly qualifies you for the job," Jay jumped in, an amused smirk shining on his face.

"I love school, I don't break rules, I'm the best in our year, I love to read... I mean really, have you ever read a book?" I huffed.

"Of course, actually I've read the entire Harry Potter series, and there was this one time...," he paused to think. "Right! It was in eighth grade. I decided to keep up with the class, we were reading To Kill a Mockingbird. Finished the book, and realized it is much easier just to go online and cheat," he nodded. "But really none of that matters, because I have the appearance down," he ruffled his hair.

"Appearance? You're male and the character that you want to play is female!"

"So? In Shakespearian times men had to play all the female roles," he shot back.

"Wow! So you've paid attention in class. Thats what? A total count of two times," I yelled. Wow, anger management anyone?

"Fine, fine. Riley you can be Hermione," Jays smile vanished as Rebecca finally cut in. "And Jay can be Ron." Yep, theres the smile again.

Becca seemed content with her decision and skipped back up the stairs to her toy room.

"What are you so happy about," I glared at Jay, who looked rather drugged up. Way too happy.

"Oh," he walked closer to me, until he was right at my side. "I just remember who ends up together," I could feel his breath on my ear, rather quickly turning my normally pale cheeks a very vivid shade of red.  
"Are you coming?" Rebecca whined from upstairs. "We have potions class," she added quickly, as though that made all the difference.

Trying my hardest not to look at Jay, I sprinted up the stairs, ready to play along.

xxx

"Riley, I need a glass of water," Rebecca called out, yet again.

"Boy, that girl just won't go to sleep," I muttered under my breath, too tired to do much else.

"Your turn or mine," Jay asked, equally exhausted.

"Mine. She said my name, and you did it last time," I told him.

Ugh... time for the hard part. I pulled my body off of the very comfortable couch on which both Jay and I had collapsed. Rebecca had worn us out. After two full games of what she decided was Quidditch, yet I decided was running around the backyard with a broomstick (a pink one I might add, but of course Brooke would buy a pink broomstick), we were forced to attend classes. Each class was assigned a different room, usually on a different floor. If Jay and I didn't make it to class on time, we had to head over to the headmasters office (which happened to be located in a different place every few minutes). Rebecca was very happy with our progress in the end. She had even exclaimed that it was the best playtime she had ever experienced, and we would definitely have to do this the next time we babysat.

Luckily she had to got to sleep eventually. So, when the clock finally read eight-thirty, Jay and I had rushed her to bed. I seriously couldn't even move out of Rebecca's magenta, princess themed bedroom. And that was when Jay decided to pick me up. Alright, so I let him. That didn't stop me from loudly displaying my horror, but inwardly feeling slightly light-headed. Jay was so strong, and the feeling of his arms wrapped around me was amazing.

When we reached the brown leather couch in the living room, he simply sat down, me still in his arms. This time I didn't complain or move, telling myself that I was just to tired. We sat like that for a few minutes, a nice silence forming around us.

And then... "My night-light isn't on!" pulled us out of the calm.

Since then Jay and I had been taking turns waiting on Rebecca. We'd turned on her night-light, gone back to readjust it, kissed her goodnight three times, and gotten her six glasses of water. This was not the normal Rebecca.

"Here, Boo," I sighed, putting the water on her white nightstand.

"Riley, there's a monster in here," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No there isn't," my voice in contrast was rather whiny.

"Yes, there is. Listen," she demanded calmly, allowing the room to fall silent.

_Click! Click! Click! _I heard it to. Not that I thought it was a monster, just something to look into.

I stayed quiet for a few more moments. The noise was distant, definitely not coming from this room.

"I'm investigating the matter. This monster will be gone in no time," I reassured Becca, heading out into the hall.

_Click! Click! Click!_ It seemed to be coming from down the hall. I peered to the end, looking over at the door to my Aunt and Uncle's room. As I got closer, I realized the noise was no doubt in there. Closer still, I noticed that a light was creeping through from under the door. Finally as I reached the room I realized what it was: typing. Uh-oh. Both Brooke and Luke were out of the house, Jay crashed on the couch, and Becca in bed. My mind raced, maybe it was a burglar. Right, because the usually take the time to stop and type. I checked the light bump on my head, maybe I had a concussion or was simply going delusional. Either way, I had to find out.

One, two, three, I pushed the door open.

"Riley, I can explain," a very surprised and guilty Luke defended.

My first thought was to yell. Classic Brooke, trying to force me with Jay. Sadly all that came out was a laugh (OK, OK, it was a snort).

"Let me guess, you were threatened," I finally made out.

"Something like that. You won't tell the queen that I was caught," he begged desperately. Sarcasm, if I've ever seen it.

"Your secrets safe with me," I joked.

Walking back downstairs, I got a funny feeling. Confusion, I think. I mean, in all honesty I was fine with the babysitting date. Bad Riley!

When I got back to the living room I sat on a different seat, the one farthest from Jay to be exact. What was I doing? How could I be fine with getting deceived. _Because your happy with this_ my mind answered. Ugh... this was too much!

Brooke came an hour later, gushing about her meeting. Things were great, and amazing, and wow. Alright those are just the basics, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was way too busy in my mind.

"Hey, do you want a ride," Jay asked once we escaped the Brooke attack. "I think your car loves me," he added, as though that simple fact would force me to succumb.

"No," I shook my head. "Wait, how did you get here," I questioned after a few minutes pause.

"Brooke. She practically kidnapped me," he laughed. "Hey Jay, I need you at my house now," he tried to imitate Brooke's husky voice. "Seriously, I didn't even know that it was for babysitting."

"Well, you did great," I smiled.

"Oh, its just cause I'm forced to deal with Katie at home," he replied. "And boy is she the biggest pain little sister there ever was."

"That's not nice, I love Katie," I defended. The six year-old, little blondie in question had won my heart over numerous times.

"Yeah, but you don't have to live with her." With that, he began to walk off, waving goodbye.

I got into my car, turned on the engine, and began to pull out of the driveway.

"Wait," I called after him suddenly.

He turned around, his signature smirk on his face. "Oh, I see. You liked the view. Want me to walk slower?" he raised on eyebrow.

"No, perv. I'm offering you a ride." Wait what? Heres another case of acting without thinking.

He slid into the passengers seat smoothly. Show off.

"So, does this make you my slave know?" he asked.

"No, it just means that I'm amazingly kind and caring," I joked.

We spent the rest of the ride bickering over kind and caring versus being a slave. Much too quickly though we were at his house.

"Goodnight," I said as he got out of the car, smoothly yet again.

He walked around the front of the car, finally reaching his destination. He was right next to me.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, before kissing my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, clearly shocked. Jay is normally just talk. He's never done that before.

"Oh, I was just making sure those dreams would be about me," he answered, walking into his house.

I touched my cheek lightly. Yep, he was definitely going to get his wish.

**I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will probably be more girls centric, but who knows? Jay might stop by for an unexpeted visit.**


End file.
